


Social Dynamics

by TeaJay (LoreWren)



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Class Differences, Dirty Talk, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, with people of my body/gender type, written mostly because I wanted more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWren/pseuds/TeaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rich kids never had records, even the ones who did steal. Someone always seemed to see to that. Richard didn’t like that, and that slotted itself in with the rest of the unpleasant, true, and useless stuff his sense for social dynamics told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by John the Alligator.

Richard has a very precise intuitive sense of social dynamics.

This tells him a variety of things he does not like. For instance: he has exactly the sort of intelligence that would let him get away with any number of things that had gotten him tossed in jail for a night to “teach him a lesson,” if his parents had more money. Or the fact that much of what many people think he’s “earned” he got by being white, and much of what he’s had “handed to him” he got by being smart and working hard, harder than anyone from a few steps up the class ladder ever had to.

But even when the sense was being annoying, it was quite useful. He’d be tossed in jail whenever he got caught? Don’t get caught, or set up someone who wouldn’t--or who would, but wouldn’t hold that as a grudge. Some of those kids who had “earned” their way even liked taking the fall: with no consequences, the main thing that happened was that people were impressed at their, ahem, “daring”.

Of course, that could backfire. Sometimes he’d set up some clues to point toward a person who chickened out, or didn’t want to take the fall in the first place. And then it came down to their word against Richard’s. The clean rich kid against the poor kid with a record.

The rich kids never had records, even the ones who did steal. Someone always seemed to see to that. Richard didn’t like that, and that slotted itself in with the rest of the unpleasant, true, and useless stuff his sense for social dynamics told him.

But sometimes, sometimes…this sense told him something he really liked.

Like the fact that this rich kid was going to be so _easy_.

Skipped ahead an absurd amount of grades, in the same grade as him, no doubt as terribly bored as he was, not even fucking with authority figures' heads to alleviate it. And, oh yeah, three different kinds of in the closet. Add to that Nathan's tendency to consciously track every detail he could, making them good complements, and suddenly Richard could barely have designed someone better. He still _could_ have. But everyone has their flaws.

They had their last class of the day together, and that teacher always left as soon as possible to get home. The door locked automatically from the outside, and with perfect Nathan left behind, who would bother staying behind to do anything? Nathan would notice, and Nathan would tell teacher.

“My name’s Richard,” Richard said easily.

“Oh. Yeah. We share a few classes.” Nathan put his glasses in a case and tucked them in a bag with the book he'd just set down--he'd finished the test early today, of course. “You’re perpetually causing trouble in them. Nathan.”

“And you’re always bored.” Richard tipped his head a little to one side, smiling. “Wanna not be?”

Nathan rolled his eyes, slung his bag over his shoulder, and stood to start toward the door. “You mean do I want to take a fall for you. No, thanks.” Nathan stopped when he saw Richard smiling wider. “What?”

“You’ve been paying attention.”

“You’re a liability.”

“To you?”

“To anyone.”

“Only to people who might say yes.” Richard leaned closer, and Nathan’s eyes flicked around the empty classroom before focusing on Richard’s mouth. Richard said, with perfect diction, “Are you going to?”

“Uh,” Nathan said. “Ah.”

Richard pressed his mouth to Nathan’s, slid his hands just under the hem of Nathan’s shirt, skimming fingernails across his skin.

“ _Yes_ ,” Nathan said when Richard gave him a moment to breathe, “please.”

Richard dug his nails in and Nathan squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes what?”

“What did you, fuck”--Richard had bitten his neck--“wa- _a_ nt?”

“Well, first of all, to hear you swear.” Richard chuckled. “Should I stop?”

“ _Shitfuck_ , **no**.”

“Hm.” Richard leaned back, stopping Nathan with an index finger when Nathan tried to follow. “I dunno. Is that your only trick? It’s a boring one, once the novelty wears off.”

“What do you _want_ , Richard,” Nathan said, not at all a question. “I am not your easiest source of a fuck, and you wouldn’t have picked a classroom if this were for that, anyway.”

“Mm...really?” Richard moved them forward until Nathan’s hips hit a desk, then Richard cupped Nathan’s cock. “If I were looking for sex, you seem a pretty good choice.”

Nathan clenched his fingers around the desk. “Still no reason to pick me. You’ve got people asking, I know you--” Richard flattened his palm, pressing a little, and Nathan let his head fall forward. “I know you do; you cultivate a fucking air of careless--” Nathan sucked in a breath between his teeth as Richard undid the button on Nathan’s pants. “Fuck, Richard, don’t; fuckshitnostop--” Nathan grabbed Richard’s wrists.

Richard paused, looking at Nathan, who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I told you.” Every muscle in Nathan’s arms was taut. “There are easier fucks.”

“Are you dysphoric, or are you just worried I’ll react poorly if I find out?”

The color drained from Nathan’s face, and he looked up. “What?”

“I'm not about to tell anyone. I’m not going to stop thinking of you as a man,” Richard continued calmly. “And don't worry about anyone else noticing. I have an eye for things like this. You may have noticed.” Richard waited in the classroom, quiet but for Nathan’s breathing. Richard could feel the silent pressure of Nathan going through every interaction, checking for what had given him away. Richard would expect nothing less.

 “What did you notice,” Nathan said tonelessly.

“At first? Nothing. And most people don’t look any closer than I do on first glance.” Nathan huffed out air in what wasn’t quite a laugh. “Most of it was a feeling. You shy away wrong; you’re more careful of exposing skin than your upbringing would suggest. Even I wasn’t entirely sure until…” Richard cupped Nathan’s cock again and pressed.

Nathan swallowed. "When did that give me away?"

“Babe,” Richard said, in the tone he was most used to hearing from teachers who were trying to make him look dull. “You’re a teenage boy.”

“I _know_ I’m a--” Nathan’s voice cut off as Richard started palming him again, picking a steady rhythm this time.

“You’re a _teenage_. _Boy_.”

“Yes, fuck, what does, that, have to do with--” Richard slowed a little. “Don’t stop; don’t stop; don’t _stop_.”

“You’re not very used to thinking in sexual terms, are you?”

“It hasn’t proven itself very”--Richard pressed hard; Nathan grabbed Richard’s shoulders to steady himself--“ _use_ _ful_ , no.”

“Well, Babe,” Richard leaned close, letting his breath brush Nathan’s ear, listening to him whimper, “generally speaking, if a teenage boy is panting, cursing, and _begging_ in your arms"--Nathan let out a few broken sounds--"and he’s not hard, he’s rather embarrassed.”

“Fuck,” Nathan said. “Goddamnit.”

Richard heard the tone start to dip towards self-loathing and rolled his eyes before leaning back enough to see Nathan’s face. “You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Dysphoric, or worried how I’d react?”

Nathan’s jaw tightened. “I can’t.”

“Mm…?”

“I can’t get off like this. I.” Nathan straightened slightly, as if trying to keep his pride in front of a man who’d had him begging after two touches.

“You…?”

“Fucking hell, would you.” Nathan’s teeth clicked together. “Inside me, goddamnit.” Nathan’s face flushed darker than it already had been. “Just don't talk about it.”

Richard undid Nathan’s pants, pulled the underwear and socks Nathan had tucked in down just far enough for access. Nathan certainly didn't need more than that: whether he could come off palming or not--and Richard _did_ want to check that, eventually--he was close. And it couldn't hurt to leave him wanting a real fuck.

Richard asked, “About what?” Nathan opened his mouth and Richard snaked two fingers inside him, then Nathan’s head jerked back, muscles still tight. “About your cock?”

Nathan shivered and swallowed audibly. “Fuck,” he whispered, head falling forward onto Richard’s shoulder, though Richard would bet his eyes were still shut.

“About my hands on your cock?” Richard curled his fingers and Nathan’s hips jerked.

“Fuck. Tell me, what you’re. What you're doing?” Nathan whispered, hands hooking behind Richard’s neck, not quite a full embrace. Like he was scared of what would happen if he pulled too hard.

Yep. Once you knew the strings, you could play Nathan like a fiddle.

“I’ve got my hand wrapped around your cock," Richard whispered, intentionally putting too much air in it, making the sound warmer and breathier. He rubbed his thumb against Nathan's clit and Nathan choked on air. "Thumb against the head, and it sounds like you like that. You're slick with precum, though it's still got to be a little rough." Richard started making a rhythm. Once or twice Nathan's hips moved as if to change it, but Richard didn't pause or speed, just whispered, "You're so hard; how long has it been?" as he pressed with a little more force than necessary with his thumb and Nathan whimpered; and, "I'm twisting my hand as I pull down the shaft," as he curled his fingers with each thrust; and "You're gonna come soon."

"Fuck, please, please," Nathan whined, hips moving at a jagged pace as if he were trying to keep to a rhythm he couldn't find. "Please don't stop; please stay, please; I need it; I need it; Ineed, I, I," Nathan bit his lip and let out a few muffled cries, then put his weight and hands on the desk. His eyes were still closed.

"What do you want, Richard?" he breathed. Richard twisted his fingers on the way out and Nathan's hips jerked in response, landing him on the floor, eyes finally open, looking up at Richard.

"You'd make a good lookout."

"You mean I could stand somewhere where they'd see me first and take the fall."

"No, I mean you could render that post redundant. And let's be honest, you'd do it for the pleasure of sucking me off." Richard held out his fingers. Nathan hesitated.

"Do you want me to touch you again?"

Nathan squirmed, though he looked grateful at the excuse. He leaned in and closed his mouth around Richard's fingers, flicking his tongue in the sensitive spot where they met.

"Good boy," Richard murmured, and Nathan shuddered in response.

"I want to. Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I--May I suck you off?"

"Mm. I don't think you've earned that, yet." Nathan shivered, halfway between frustrated and relieved. "But maybe when you're good."

Nathan stood up, steadying himself on the desk for a moment. "And--could you. Blow me?"

"Now?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow. "Greedy."

"Not--now. Just. Sometime. Please?"

"Maybe. When you're very, very good. Now pull your pants back on and get home before your mother worries." Richard ran a hand through his own hair, settling stray bits into its standard pattern, then went to his seat a few desks over.

"Oh--um--Richard?" Nathan said, when he'd gotten his stuff packed up again from where it had fallen out and Richard had packed his stuff for the first time.

"Yeah?" he said over his shoulder, because it wouldn't do to look too attached.

Nathan kissed him. It wasn't a seduction, not a back-in-kind gesture, but Nathan wasn't acting like any of this was going to be chaste, either. It felt warm, and full, and...honest.

"That was..." Nathan smiled at Richard. "That was the best I've felt in a while. Thank you."

Nathan ducked his head and scampered out of the room, positively grinning. When he was gone, Richard put a hand to his lips. They were still tingling.

_Shit._


End file.
